


Monster

by XxlilshotsoflovexX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlilshotsoflovexX/pseuds/XxlilshotsoflovexX
Summary: If you ran into trouble, will you play as a hero or will you play as bystander?
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version. Original: @lilshotsofsaida

——————————————

If only she could cleanse her eyes at the gruesome scenery of a woman being stabbed 39 times (yes, she counted) by another violent human somewhere in a familiar treacherous alleyway she usually overtakes before and after school hours. She wishes she never witnessed a thing. The victim’s blood splattered on the brick walls; most of the fluids scattered on the concrete floor has made its way to the nearest drain. Its limb twisted till it broke (possibly from attempting to escape danger), front and back body parts are overflowed with stab wounds. The dead woman’s empty gaze landed behind the green dumpster—where she hid and watch everything in horror—sent shivers all over her spine. It traumatised her. That wicked smile of the killer completely clung in her memory and weakened her knees when they first made eye contact. What useful action can she do when she can’t underestimate the killer’s capabilities? She’s simply a bystander who can’t do shit. A witness who doesn’t deserve to be a part of society.

How sickening it is to still see her look unbothered even when she has a witness catching most of it on tape with her shaky hands. And how cruel it is to be put in this position when there are brave warriors who are willing to risks their lives to save another being of theirs, yet here she is, not being able to move in her personal space as she accepted her fate that she is one of those cowards.

She swallows hard, pausing the camera in a hurry to run away.

“Monster…” it's the only word she could utter before she runs to save her own life. 

May the woman rest in peace. She can’t be the next target. She’s afraid of death in spite of death standing nearby hungry for more blood to shed.

She sprinted home out of impulse, covering her face with a spare face mask from her bag in case her identity will somehow be remembered by that psycho. 

Huffing and puffing, she locks the entryway and looks out of the window for assurance. She can’t be followed. No, she can’t be. Her fingertips traced the curtain fabric, moving it aside to see if she was followed. Much to her relief, no suspicious intruder is on sight. She can finally breathe comfortably. 

Her mother who watched from afar scolded her for arriving late; not curious about her pale appearance and hasty behaviour.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Ever since that traumatising event, it went all over the news the very next day, but to no avail, the murderer was not found according to the investigators on the television screen.

Since then, she became paranoid about going out at night. Even paranoid to go to sleep. The murderer can be everywhere, maybe searching for her, maybe ready to kill her. The windows around her are rechecked on multiple occasions if it’s unlocked. Somewhere underneath her bed, a newly-sharpen knife is placed to use later. She also ordered her parents to buy new locks for her bedroom. It got to the point her insomnia was becoming worse. Her sleeping schedule went fucked throughout the first week. Her father got so concerned over her worsening condition and asked her to tone down with the constant habit of studying on midnight, or else she might end up in the hospital bed the next day. 

If she translates his words accurately that means: ‘you’ll add more headache to our expenses so don’t be reckless, my child’.

About the tape. 

Surely, she kept it hidden in her phone storage because she's horrified to personally submit it to the police station. But she was convincing herself to do so. Maybe tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? Or maybe next week? The clock is ticking yet she can’t start contributing to her people. 

An absolute coward.

——————————————

The new year is starting and school came into view again.

She became less cautious about her surroundings. She felt much safer.

Gossip of a new student is being talked once she entered her class. She sat right away at the vacant corner of the room to listen to some classy music to pass time. Everyone seems excited about the newcomer. Newcomers tend to be the most exciting moment on the first day. It could be a handsome foreign guy or a beautiful girl from the countryside. Every student in her school is obsessed with good-looking people. It’s annoying whenever they worship them. They’re not as powerful as they think they are. Only their visuals are what keeps them relevant. Though, not to be hypocrite, she was once attracted to a new student last year. She transferred to a different school because of a scandal surfacing her family. Although, it might be about her tendency to smoke in the girls' toilet.

Soon, their homeroom teacher enters the scene and does her once-in-a while-friendly-tone to greet her students.

“Good morning, class. We have a transfer student this year. Please be nice and make her feel welcome." 

Dahyun played the black pen between her fingers, her curious stare boring towards the sliding door when her homeroom teacher sends a signal to the new student to come in. The new student made her shy entrance and that gave Dahyun a negative reaction. The pen she was twisting back-and-forth is no longer dancing around her fingers but is found lying beneath on someone’s chair.

"Hi, my name is Minatozaki Sana. Please take care of me!”

Her body went stiff the moment their eyes met.

A smile; not the wicked smile she saw last time. It can’t be described properly yet the feeling doesn’t lie. Her eyes don’t lie. The look of her eyes shows a deeper meaning. It’s scaring the hell out of her. She doesn’t know what to do now that she’s facing the devil in disguise who killed the innocent woman on that faithful Friday afternoon.

Minatozaki Sana is her name who came from Japan. Her parents brought her to Korea at a young age to work based on her classmate’s story. Sana’s story sounded normal like any other foreign students from abroad. But her negative view will never be erased whenever they meet face-to-face.

“Monster…” 

“You may sit anywhere you like, Miss Minatozaki.” their teacher kindly shooed her. Sana having to pick a spare seat chose to sit beside the familiar girl. Dahyun keenly stared at the board without looking to the person next to her—her jumpy leg going faster every second. Feeling the tension increase, a chuckle is heard between them. Dahyun’s already shortening breath hitches as she spots the black pen she dropped poking on her ribs. 

“Is this yours?” asked Sana nicely, her creepy smile not intending to leave.

“Uh—ye-yeah—it’s mine.”

——————————————

There’s another purchased kitchen knife lays under her pillow, recently sharpened for future use. Her current encounter with her worst nightmare brought automatic chills. She realises after weighing herself, she lost weight due to worrying too much, add her parents if they get involve in Sana’s entertainment. Hopefully, she won’t jinx herself.

"You look like you haven't slept for a day. I'm worried, Miss Kim." her professor spoke to her after class. Dahyun looks so out of it for the past month. Her motivation in learning had gone completely down the drain. That monster played her good. She’s the type to answer all the questions right, the type to finish her work first in class, and the type to stay after school to study at the library. Recently, she has become more scared, restless, and tensed. Dahyun knows she’s losing her sanity. Sana is slowly becoming involved with her life. She can’t allow her to do that. It appears the world is enjoying their time taunting her. 

Every hour, every minute and every second is a danger for Kim Dahyun. Especially when the danger is sitting beside her, eavesdropping at their conversation like it’s nothing personal.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Ma’am. I have to go home.”

She can't afford to go home late like the last time. What if Sana follows her?

“Miss Kim. I have a favour to ask you.” her teacher sighs as if the stress is getting into her. Eventually, her attention dropped towards the third person in the room. “Miss Minatozaki? Do you mind leaving us for a while? It’s something confidential, you see.” Sana nods, hooking her bag behind before going out of the class and sending her last glance to Dahyun.

The room has fallen into silence. Mrs Jeon broke that silence. A clueless look appeared on Dahyun’s face watching her teacher lay a calling card on the table.

“If you have a problem with your mental health, I suggest you call this psychologist. I know it’s tough. The exam will be coming soon and it’s stressing you over. Don’t push yourself way too much. You will get there, kid.” Mrs Jeon cheered.

Dahyun was speechless. She only bowed and left the area thinking it was some joke. But Mrs Jeon’s approach can help her. It might help her sort all her feelings out about Sana.

But, where did Sana went off? Did she get home? She could be hiding somewhere in a dark corner and try to attack her once she gets a chance. She can try walking on a longer path. It looks safe enough than going to the same shortcut.

Going home is her mission. Her parents must stay alive with her. Regardless of not believing her unbelievable claims. She tried to show the clip she took to her parents as evidence but the camera was shaking the entire time. It made her parents dizzy so they decided to stop watching it, not caring at their daughter’s pleads to continue it until the end.

On the way to home, a black butterfly flew near to her direction. She simply dodged it although she knew the full meaning behind it. It’s bad luck they said. She remembers reading it on a random website online. Reading superstitious stuff is what she does during her free time.

Her heart started to oddly beat faster the closer she gets home. The feeling within her is beginning to grow heavier and unpleasant in her tastebuds. Her pace quickened while the sky grew even darker each step of the way.

Finally, she safely reached where she wanted to be. As she entered the house the hallway gives off a different vibe, everything around her seems to freeze; colder than usual.

“I’m home!” she announced, dropping her bag onto the cleaned floor.

The laughter of her mother, her father and the unwelcome guest fills the whole house with their never-ending chatter. The topic was something about comparing a famous old movie from Japan to the older movies of Korea. 

Noticing her presence as she enters the living room, everyone made eye contact.

Dahyun wanted to kneel and say she give up in front of the monster she has been paranoid about.

She can't do take this torture any longer.

Her energy dropped tenfold hearing the next words from her mother.

"You didn't tell us you’ve gotten yourself a girlfriend. She’s a lovely lady.” her mother beams. 

_Huh?_

She realised the bags on the table are gifts that Sana brought for them. She didn’t see an extra bag on Sana though. Was she not paying attention? Indeed, she doesn’t look at Sana in the eye or any part of her body, usually, she looks at her bag beneath the table if there are things to worry about. Could it be she bought them on the way here?

_You're wrong!_ she wanted to blurt those words out crystal clear. Shout to her parents that what was said isn’t true. The action prevented her from doing so because Sana would kill anyone in the room with no hesitation if she does something funny. Even if she denied their claims, her parents will tell her there’s no reason to lie. If she’s gay, she’s gay.

Observing the monster didn't go unnoticed. Sana stuck her tongue quite proudly. She’s loving Dahyun’s tensed figure.

Her parents left to give little privacy between the _girlfriends._ She tries to find the nearest escape route. But there is nowhere safe to go.

Dahyun is desperate to shout for help. She needs someone's help. For someone to try and keep her away from her nightmare.

"Nice room." she shudders feeling Sana come close behind.

"Look at you shaking in fear. It’s something I love looking to most of the people I’ve killed.”

Dahyun couldn't take it anymore. All her mixed feelings burst at once. So, she attacked. Her submissive blow lasted quick, Sana has better reflexes. Her monster turned the tables. She's become aware Sana had her positioned against the wall, gripping her collar tight while her other hand is being pinned. The wicked smile engraved at the back of her memories is crawling its way back again.

"Baby I love what you did there. And I'm totally up for it, but don't you think we're taking our relationship a little too fast." Sana cooed mockingly.

Dahyun grits her teeth weakly. She knows fighting the girl back is useless.

"What do you want so I can make you go away in my life? Please leave!”

Brushing her lips close to the younger, she grins wickedly.

"That's impossible, Kim. I'm all yours and you're mine now. There is no available route for you to go. I'm the only door left." 

Without Dahyun knowing, the phone in her pocket is now being held by the girl up front. All the proof she strived to save are gone. It was a simple sensor by one of her fingers that allowed Sana to rummage through her phone. Sana’s sneaky hands manage to deceive Dahyun. Seeing the stupidity she had done, by the end of this, she hopes for Sana to leave her alone. She does what she can to convince herself. She prays internally for her to be gone for good. But as what Sana had said, she belongs to her now.

“Dahyunnie. You’re a coward.”

Right. 

She’s the perfect representation of a stupid character who never uses her instincts in a horror movie. And because of her, the town's serial killer remains on the loose.

——————————————


End file.
